The Legend of Gold and Crystal
by Firestrike2000
Summary: When Crystal is sent away to Oak's Academy she is left all alone. Until she finds her old friend Gold, that is!


**The Legend of Gold and Crystal**

Hey readers! This is my first story so don't bother me if its bad! If somehow you do like it, then send me a review! It'll make my day! This story's gonna be mainly about Gold and Crystal (Crys) from the Pokémon Adventures series (GOD PEOPLE IM AMERICAN IN AMERICA IT'S POKÉMON ADVENTURES NOT POKÉMON SPECIAL! Oh and in my country Green is a _girl_ and Blue is a _boy_!) Anyway, Enjoy!  
"Normal" = Someone Speaking  
 _"Italics"_ = Someone Thinking

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine, God knows what would happen to it if it was.

 _ **Chapter 1: Sent Away**_

Crystal's P.O.V.

On my way home from school I thought back to my day. _"Usually I hate school (Especially since Gold left two years ago) but today was great! In Math class, Green's prank was hilarious!"_ I chuckled. _"Usually Ruby and_ _Sapphire walk home with me, I wonder where they are? Oh well, I guess I'll just be walking alone. You know, it's more peaceful without them constantly bickering at each other."_

When I arrived at my house my dad was home, which was odd because he usually comes home later. Sitting next to him was my mom who looked unusually depressed. _"I wonder what's wrong with mom? She's_ _usually so cheerful."_ My dad signaled for me to sit down.

Dad: "Honey, we have something important to tell you."  
Me: "What is it?" My smile instantly faded.  
Mom: "Well..."  
Dad: "We're sending you to boarding school."  
Me: "WHAT?" I felt tears well up in my eyes.  
Dad: "I'm sorry Crystal but we can't afford to send you to your old school anymore and this was the only cheaper option in the area."  
I tried hard to restrain my tears but my efforts proved to be futile.  
Mom: "We know it's hard but there's nothing we can do to get you a good education."  
Dad: "Pack your things honey, it starts tomorrow."  
Me: "WHAT?! TOMORROW?!"  
Mom: "On the bright side you can visit us on the holidays!"

I gave her an angry look and stormed upstairs. I slammed the door to my room and began to cry. "What did I do wrong to deserve this? Why me?!" I reached for my bag and began to pack. I looked at my Pokémon inside their balls. "Looks like we won't be seeing this place for a while guys," They all had mixed reactions, "I know you like it here guys but it's not my fault and I don't know what to do." I sobbed. Mega gave me a comforting look and Xatee looked at me worriedly. I finished packing and went to sleep extra early because I couldn't bear to think about this any longer.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

 **"Beep Beep Beep!"**

I rubbed my eyes, glancing at my alarm clock. It read 6:30. I turned it off and got out of bed slowly. Stretching and yawning, I heard my mom call from downstairs.

Mom: "Crystal get down here you're gonna miss the bus!"  
Me: "Coming mom."

I hurriedly got dressed in my red shirt, white coat, and black & yellow shorts. _"I'm surprised this still fits me. Thank you old friend!"_ My old friend, Gold, bought it for my 14th birthday. He switched schools the soon after that and I was devastated. I thought about him for a second. _"When he was around I hated him and thought he was so annoying but since he left not a day has passed without me missing him."_

Mom: "CRYSTAL **HURRY** YOUR BUS IS **OUTSIDE!** "

I ran downstairs said goodbye to my mom quickly and ran onto the bus. There where few other kids on the bus since it was a normal Wednesday morning and normally the kids going to this school slept there. I chose the back seat, sat down, plugged in my earbuds, and began to stare out the window. _"Considering that the front of this bus said 'Oak's Academy' that must be the name of my new school."_ I took out my PokéGear, switched to the town map function, and typed in 'Oak's Academy'. I waited while it loaded. "Celadon City, huh?" I said that out loud and got a few glances from other students on the bus. I then returned to looking out the window.

When I arrived at Oak's Academy I was immensely impressed by its size and design. It was a large red brick building that comprised of five towers. One in the middle and four around it. They each had huge windows and where over 10 stories high (the middle one being about 3 stories higher than the small ones). They each had gray roofs that ended with a gold tip. There where gray bridges with gold fences connecting each tower together. "Wow."

And that's a rap! Did you enjoy it?! If yes, write a review! If no, tell me what I did wrong! Was it too short? Too long? Too boring? Not enough detail? Too much detail? Not enough happened? Too much happened? I'm open to improvement! Whether you enjoyed it or not, thanks a lot for reading! It really means a lot!


End file.
